


Albert DaSilva Never Cries

by silversky087



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Football, Best Friends, First Kiss, Football, Friends to Lovers, High School, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sexual Confusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28682502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silversky087/pseuds/silversky087
Summary: Albert DaSilva revives a life changing letter and gets a bit over emotional.
Relationships: Albert DaSilva & Racetrack Higgins, Albert DaSilva/Racetrack Higgins
Kudos: 7





	Albert DaSilva Never Cries

Albert expected it. He knew it was going to happen. Yet, when he got the letter in the mail, he practically squealed.

Yes, Albert DaSilva, the tough college-bound running back squealed. 

After sounding like a fangirl meeting her celebrity crush, Albert jumps in his car. He runs two red lights and goes fifteen miles over the speed limit so he can reach Race's house in lightning-fast speed.

The day is still young. The sun has hardly risen and the grass is still wet from dew. With a spare key, Albert opens Race's front door at eight in the morning. He prays that his parents are already at work.

By the time he's reached his best friend's bedroom, happy tears are rolling down his eyes.

Wait. Is Albert DaSilva, a varsity football player who was just offered to play at Clemson, crying? Well, there was no way to retract those tears now.

The redhead feels so emotional that he runs into the bedroom door before knocking it open with a fist. Race is obviously surprised to see him there. The blonde was rummaging through his sock drawer before Albert flew into the room like a tornado.

"Albie?" he manages to squeak.

Albert realizes that he's a lot to take in. He was so caught up in the moment that he forgot to change. Hell, he's still in his pajamas—a faded red hoodie and basketball shorts. His hair is stuck up in multiple places and his hazel eyes are watery. He looks like he just witnessed a federal crime or something on those lines.

He tosses the paper to Race.

When Race starts reading the important letter, his face is blank. After a few seconds, it reddens a bit. His mouth falls open. He drops the message and flings himself at Albert. "You fucking did it, Albie, you fucking did it!" he cries, pulling Albert in for a bear hug.

DaSilva can't speak at the moment. 

He began playing flag football when he was a skimpy four-year-old kid. A few years later, he was playing the real game. His limbs broadened and he grew a couple of inches. By the time he reached his freshman year, he was muscular and five foot seven, taller than most of the boys his age. He made varsity with ease.

Now, he's a high school senior. An inch under six feet tall. 215 pounds of pure muscle. He been to two state championships and has won both of them. 

Albert is a beast at football.

And he's crying even harder, which puzzles him. Because beasts never cry. Albert DaSilva never cries.

Why is he even crying? He shouldn't be stunned, he was expecting this. Everyone was. The entire state of New York, his high school, friends, and family. College scouts have been keeping an eye on him since sophomore year. 

Albert shouldn't be bothered. He should go on with his day as nothing has happened. Enjoy his Saturday. Spend time with Race...

Race.

Albert is still crying against his best friend's shoulder. He tries to hold in his tears and sniffles, but that just hurts his nose.

Race steps away, taking in Albert's face. "What? Albert, you never cry. You just got a full ride to Clemson and you're crying!"

Albert wipes at his eyes. "Dude, I don't even know."

Race laughs. "I'm the crier. I should be crying, because I've been here with you throughout your entire football journey."

He has. Albert met Race in second grade, right when he quit flag football and started playing the real game. Race was this skinny little boy with floppy blonde bangs, but he was fast. By eighth grade, Race became a talented track star. With his slim built and toned limbs, he had the perfect runner's body. Plus, (although Albert would never say this aloud), Higgins got much more attractive with time.

Curly blonde hair. Deep blue eyes. Freckles dotted on his tan skin. His grin makes other people smile and he can make someone feel better with a single joke. Yeah, Antonio Higgins is pretty damn perfect.

“Yeah, thanks, man.” Albert smiles awkwardly, not knowing what else to say. Those thoughts about Race scare him. Albert knows he likes girls, but he's still questioning his sexuality. Could he also like guys? Or even Race?

Race waves his arms in the air. “I just, ugh, I’m so proud of you, Albie!” He draws him back into another crushing hug.

The embrace feels different than the one they had a couple of minutes ago. More intimate, more...

Albert doesn't exactly know, but he feels this wave of confidence flooding through his body. Maybe it's because of the letter. Maybe it's because of those unknown feelings that he's just dying to figure out. But DaSilva isn't going to waste that rush of assurance.

He kisses Race. 

And Race kisses back. And now Albert has his hands tangled in those curls, and Race has his arms around Albert’s waist. Bits of spit are mixed in with the dried-up tears on the redhead’s face, but at least he wasn't crying anymore.

After they break apart, Race sits on the bed and pulls Albert down next to him. Their hands intertwine and Albert reaches down to grab the letter. He rereads it twice with Higgins looking over his shoulder. 

His future is unclear. Albert DaSilva doesn't know what's going to happen with Antonio Higgins. He doesn't know what's going to happen with football. But he sure is excited.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in a day lol


End file.
